


Whisper Loudly

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 迫害NPC系列本次抓到尾羽集落教你cp飞飞的那位→桑，于桑前提+ 时间点3.1前，擦擦点的“意识的低语”+ R-18
Relationships: Priorfaix/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 4





	Whisper Loudly

普里奥尔费在尾羽集落安身立命已经有不短的年头。明明也算手持“适当的行医执照”，但既然已为猎人之身，检查看护同伴们带回来的猎物、治疗猎物的伤病等等才是他的主要职责。有一段时间，判断陆行鸟是否适宜向皇都供货甚至日后能否用于出口三国，都需要医师的签名凭证。久而久之同伴们也就忘了这还是个能给普通人看病的医生，而用起了“兽医”这样充满爱意的调侃。  
直到有一天，营地的猎人们围着篝火歇息，聊到“小混蛋们以后摔了胳膊断了腿别找我”的时候，外出的同伴捡回来了新的猎物。  
那是一个——半裸，裹着简单处理过的兽皮，暴露在空气里的皮肤满是新的划伤旧的结痂；白色的毛发遮挡了对脸部的认知，但那确实是一个“人类”。或者更直观的说，“野人”。  
“终于得救了——”  
“野人”的话语里带着一点南方的口音，显然不是这片土地的住民。  
跟小说里遇难获救下一刻因为如释重负而失去意识的桥段不同，“野人”得到他们施舍的口粮后精神抖擞的开始了狼吞虎咽。一时间没有人说话。  
龙堡参天高地因亲近自然而保持着相对原始朴实的民风，但与皇都的商业往来不提，有钱又有闲的贵族里也不乏为寻求刺激到这里体验与龙族相依而居的人们。换言之，决不是一个与世隔绝的世外桃源，更不适合那些背景复杂的人们避难。因而像这样在山脚下捡到一个大活人，别说年轻的新手们，就算是普里奥尔费自己也是头一次。尽管如此，这群以伊修加德出身为主的猎人们并没有过多追问，他们只知道这个因故落难的男人在与自然的搏斗中存活了下来，单凭这一点就值得他们的尊敬。  
男人自称名为桑克瑞德，在逐渐了解到自己身处何处、眼前这帮人的身份之后，开始打听近期外界的消息。“天知道我多久没见过活人了……”他有些自嘲的调侃。  
“皇都最近可不太平啊。”提到教廷纷争时局动荡，猎人们不由自主压低了声音，但也不算讳莫如深。  
男人专注的听着，若有所思。  
如同往常一样，捡回来的活物——哪怕是人类也好，都自然交给了普里奥尔费。出于尘封已久的医者本能，普里奥尔费随后替桑克瑞德做了全面的身体检查，基本的伤口处理更是不在话下。这个过程中普里奥尔费认出了男人脖子上的贤人刺青，年轻时在萨雷安殖民地留学期间不时能见到。诚然大撤退之后仍留在艾欧泽亚的住民说不上寥寥无几，但其中有一定身份地位的必然不是多数，时至今日仍在活跃的更不多见。  
普里奥尔费用一声轻咳掩饰手下的停顿。他的病患也很老实，没有多余的反应，顶多在清理伤口淤血或者剔除死肉的时候闷哼两声。  
最大的难处在于男人的左眼。皮肉的外伤假以时日不难痊愈，但视觉机能的遗失在他能力之外。尽管不抱多少希望，普里奥尔费仍友善的建议男人去设施完备的大城市，譬如皇都，寻求更为周全的诊治。  
“能遇到善心人已经足够令人感激了。”过长的毛发没有遮住剩余那只眼中的光芒。“诸位的无私援助在下一定铭记在心，普里奥尔费医生。”  
太久没有被端正称呼的原因，医者犹豫了许久没有笑出来。  
“……‘普里奥尔费’就可以了。”

桑克瑞德没有在姑且可以也称为“诊所”的医师居所叨扰太多时日。普里奥尔费为他提供了一套“人能穿”的便服，至少满足保暖防身的基本需求。男人又问普里奥尔费借了一把绞剪清理掉多余的毛发，半长不短的发尾简单束起，感觉到身后的视线时下巴附近的手停住了，索性就留了一小搓任其自由。  
“会显得脸色很奇怪。”他后来补充说明。  
当“野人”重归文明社会时，普里奥尔费不得不感叹伙伴们机缘巧合下捡到的竟是一副相当端正帅气的好皮相。  
再见到桑克瑞德的时候他已经换上了一套简洁合身的武人装束，手中的短刀比猎人们随身携带的匕首还厚重几分。此前普里奥尔费曾道听途说近来骨颌族的冒险者协会新添了一位中原之民的男性活跃的身影，今日一见果然传言不虚。相比之前的“野人”造型，男人此时的生人勿近已经带上了威慑的气场，但在恩人面前仍然谦恭有礼。  
“又去找巨熊吵架了吗。”普里奥尔费随意的打着招呼，事到如今不论对方回答什么也都不足为奇。  
男人一笑置之，半跪下来在墓碑前献上祈祷。  
“这里是你的谁？”  
“啊……是我那差点被龙叼走的陆行鸟。他流了很多血。”普里奥尔费抬手摸着石碑，故意遮住了上面的铭文。陆行鸟之森有专门的鸟冢，这番话仅是一个对这片土地稍有了解便能拆穿的谎言。  
“他对你而言一定很重要。”男人从腰间解下行囊，递过来一瓶小酒。  
酒精轻易摧毁了与哀伤相连的各种自制，当普里奥尔费借着酒劲把吻印在男人下巴上的时候，他没有拒绝。  
“可怜的人啊。”男人抬手抹掉普里奥尔费眼中的泪。  
普里奥尔费重新抚上呈现在眼前的赤裸肌肤。上一次这么做的时候此人仍是他的病人，或许自己的潜意识早已背叛了表层的道德伦常。如今那副蜜色的肉体又添了新的伤痕，这让医者的触碰带上了谨慎和怜惜。但指尖扫过乳晕带来的叹息过于悦耳，医者本能的加重了按压的力度，凸起的那一点随即变成惹眼的绯红，而他仍不依不饶的用唇舌去含舔，用牙齿去碾压，轻扯着尖端让它在空气中愈发硬挺。  
“很久没做了……”男人试图用只言片语为过于敏感的身体寻求借口。普里奥尔费赞赏他的诚实，伸入男人内裤的惯用手加快了速度。  
“是这里吗……？”  
医者在男人耳边轻声询问。条件反射缩脖子的躲闪自然引起新一轮的追逐：用舌尖濡湿男人的耳廓，而修剪整齐的指甲刻意抠入铃口的皱褶，随之便被更多的前液沾染，又经由手心的撸动抹回柱身，换来意料中的喘息——这些姑且可视作对医者疑问的肯定。  
男人拉下医者的裤子依法炮制，轻颤的手将他伪装的余裕暴露无遗。但与被抚慰时生涩的反应形成对照的是，男人的手法过于娴熟了，即便只能集中一半的精神力也轻易将普里奥尔费推上浪尖。在男人伏下身打算用嘴将他解放时他连忙制止了对方，毋庸置疑，那张脸粘上黏腻的白浊必然是绝美的画面，他费了很大的力气才驱除掉脑内的想象以掩饰自己的狼狈。  
“那用这里……”  
男人抓住医者徘徊在臀缝间的手，配合着将指尖推进穴口。  
太紧了。  
男人察觉了普里奥尔费的犹豫。他尝试放松自己把手指吞得更深。  
“唔……”  
“不要急，”医者缓缓的下指示，“我们可以等等。”  
“不要紧……”  
透明的液体沿着男人的下巴滴到普里奥尔费脸上。他抬手拨开对方遮挡眼睛的刘海，最后一次给那只左眼换药之后男人替自己找了个眼罩，掩藏弱点的同时只能将余下的使命交给右眼。现在那只眼里除了醉意和隐忍，也许还有一些不为人知的尚未命名的情绪。  
可怜的人啊。普里奥尔费在心底叹息，将吻印上男人眼角泛出的生理泪。

那一别，普里奥尔费以为再也不会见到桑克瑞德。就像他捡过的许多大大小小的生物一样，他只是恰巧身为施以援手的角色，但他们在克服了这道难关之后终究会离开他重归自然。  
他在男人归还的衣物里找到了一袋分量不轻的银币，足以兑现当日必不忘此恩的许诺。这似乎也能从侧面印证自己的推论。  
因此当男人再一次带着骨颌族召唤蛮神的消息出现在他们面前时，普里奥尔费是惊奇的。恰巧这一次的据点离唯一脑洞窟是近了些，但传信者前一秒还在警告他们尽早通知集落，后一秒就原地栽倒失去了意识。  
这就真变成小说里的展开了。  
男人身上没有显眼的外伤，但呼吸不稳以太紊乱甚至比最初遇见时的状态还糟糕。普里奥尔费对以太学涉猎不多，同伴们当中没有圣职背景，此刻也确实缺乏一个能妥善应对的治疗术士。医者在犯险将人带回去再寻良策与让同伴先行送信并找援助过来之间选择了后者，与其贸然移动原因不明昏迷的病患不如先静养观察。  
普里奥尔费将男人抱进帐篷里安置好，看了看手头的苏醒药圣灵药诸多瓶瓶罐罐，不抱希望的尝试自然也不见得起效。  
“离群的叛徒，”他从男人的梦呓里听取了几个关键字眼，“与人类互相残杀吧！”  
普里奥尔费脑中闪现灵光与被自己的病患压制在地几乎是同时。身为猎人的危机感堪堪让他格挡开了致命的锁喉攻击，但体格理应不占优势的中原之民制住他的行动完全不费吹灰之力。掏出匕首自卫的动作仅慢了一秒，袭击者不以为然，徒手握上刀刃施力把利器夺下。  
“不可饶恕……”男人机械般吐露着不成文的单句，沾染了鲜血的匕首被他扔到一边，按住医者的力道丝毫不减且无慈悲可言。血仍在从手掌的伤处不断外涌，顺着两人角力的手臂一路蜿蜒，滴到医者的脖颈和脸颊。  
“住手……”普里奥尔费挣扎着挤出劝阻，思路逐渐清晰。人类、骨颌族与龙族在龙堡参天高地比邻而居，大多时间里姑且能算相安无事。同心一族召唤蛮神本就犯了大忌，假若还被外族撞破乃至阻挠，被视为敌人也是可以推算的结果。  
“放开…”普里奥尔费声嘶力竭，冀望自己的声音能阻隔“意识的低语”传到男人的耳中。  
“桑克瑞德！”  
男人的动作明显一滞，接着便像断线的人偶卸去了所有外力倒进普里奥尔费怀里。  
发生了什么？  
普里奥尔费无从推测，他也许隐约看到了一道光闪过，但因消失太快以至于他不敢全信自己的视觉。  
怀中的躯体热得可怕，普里奥尔费顾不得许多，当下先找了绷带想把血止住。攻击性从男人身上消失了，挣扎的幅度小了许多，但离安分仍有距离。高烧依然侵蚀着本人的理智，手仿佛想在空中抓住什么，又被医者扯着绷带牵制了自由。但自由似乎并不是男人所期望的，他扭动着身体，在普里奥尔费的大腿上来回磨蹭腿间的硬物。  
“给我……”男人不知节制的喘息回响在帐篷里，“让我去……”  
普里奥尔费辨出男人重复的一个名字，它理应属于一个精灵族男性，与上次他把男人操到高潮时无意识的低鸣一致。他自嘲的摇头，认命的将手指埋入男人的臀缝。

“给我……”  
尽管不想承认，桑克瑞德开始后悔答应和某人打赌这件事本身。他想从这个某人嘴里掏出点东西，赌注是“不借助他人之力自己高潮”。这对他来说本该轻而易举，但当始作俑者一脸云淡风轻端坐在书桌旁，注视里与其说不怀好意但更多是好奇与热诚的时候，事态已经逐渐不在他控制范围内了。  
桑克瑞德坐在精灵族专用的书桌上，原本的书本已经被他的动作扫到了边角。为了不暴露内心隐约泛起的焦急，他的右手仍保持安定的节奏撸动自身，半后仰支撑重心的左手此时开始扯松上身的束缚，游离着反复抚慰乳首和下腹。欲望早已成型，却始终缺了关键一击难以到达。他刻意忽略了对方主动递来润滑膏的好意，含着中指让它濡湿，从口中掏出更多唾液，混着前端泌出的液体挤压出口。  
“给我点甜头，于里昂热……”  
“我从不吝于手留余香的善举。”衣着整齐的贤者并不介意打破僵局，他有样学样的敞开前襟，向桑克瑞德展示漂亮的胸肌。“尽管这会破坏我们的约定。”  
“这取决于你接下来的行动。”桑克瑞德埋入于里昂热的肩窝深深的吸了口气，是居家的清洁感和某种花香的柔软剂的味道。他在上面印了个浅浅的牙印企图破坏它们。“现在你还没有用力呢。”  
“那么你只需知道，无论以武交心之神，或轻言繁系之物，请远离他们。”于里昂热视线随着男人的头颅下移，气息隔着布料停在半中间，发尾随着呼吸轻颤弹跳。他伸手缠入发束轻轻将男人拉开一点距离，正好让鼻尖仍能触到裆部。“我希望——你远离他们。”  
“这就是你出现在我意识里的理由吗。”桑克瑞德用鼻尖来回摩挲，直至唤醒精灵腿间的隆起。“你跟着我多久了？”  
“——我想我们需要重新开一局了。”

END.


End file.
